


Cinnamon

by Cardinal_Sin (HU_shipper)



Category: Powerwolf (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Dom Falk, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Smut, Sub Matthew, and now we pray that no one around pw reads fanfiction, except its not exactly porn, i think i tagged for everything??? help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HU_shipper/pseuds/Cardinal_Sin
Summary: A different kind of love.





	Cinnamon

The room was dim, the curtains pulled closed to keep the last rays of sunshine out. Matthew was lying on the bed, his hair spread out around his head like a halo, his eyes closed, his face pinched in pain. His mouth was open, gasping out these sweet little sounds that were music to Falk's ears. Matthew was completely naked, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. He was beautiful.

Falk leaned over him, caressing the side of his face with two fingers. Matthew's head lolled to the side and he smiled a little at the comforting touch, forgetting about everything for a second. Falk loved how trusting, almost naïve, his lover was, always expecting him to stop on the line separating torture from pleasure and be gentle instead. Even though Falk had proven time and again that he wasn't that kind of a person.

Falk slowly let his fingers slip from Matthew's jaw, tracing his neck, pressing down on his throat for a second, just to hear Matthew's breath hitch. His hands wandered lower then, and as though on accident, his pinkie finger caught on Matthew's nipple ring. Matthew sucked in a sharp breath and opened his eyes, glaring up at Falk with a betrayed expression, confused lust clouding his beautiful doe eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby, it was an accident," Falk shushed and let his hand slip lower, digging into Matthew's side where dark purple bruises coloured his flesh, a small reminder of the time three days ago when Matthew had spoken out of turn when Falk had made clear he should not. Matthew groaned and squirmed away from the touch, earning a slap across his face.

"We agreed that I won't have to tie you down because you could be a good boy and keep still, no?" Falk asked, voice as sweet as sugar.

Matthew whimpered something that could be taken as a _yes_ , so Falk nodded at him, making sure to smile.

Matthew was a strange little creature, willing to give in to any twisted idea Falk came up with - with only light guilting - and yet, he needed constant reassurance that he was safe and Falk loved him. Falk was always willing to remind him of those things, easing the pain into sweet burning with soft kisses and softer words. Not tonight though.

Tonight, Falk knew exactly what he wanted. He was certain that if he managed to rile Matthew up enough he would agree to anything that he had in mind. Which was, well, blood, and quite a lot of it. They had experimented with bloodplay before, so he knew Matthew would be able to take it, even if it came as a surprise. Falk wanted to try something a little more intense tonight. Just thinking about the small silver knife hidden under one of the pillows sent an excited little shiver down his spine.

To get Matthew to the point where he couldn't possibly deny Falk anything though, he needed to work.

Luckily for him, Matthew was, if touched gently, the most sensitive man Falk had ever gotten his hands on. He had been doing practically nothing to him for the past hour than trail feather-light fingers down his sides, kiss along his neck and jaw in the lightest, most sinful way, getting him to the point where anything could send him over to the edge. Matthew was a good boy though. He could hold back if it was asked from him.

But even Falk's patience wasn't endless, and he had been aching to test his new dagger on his pet's beautiful, flawless skin. He wanted to hurry things up.

Dropping the smallest of kisses on Matthew's mouth, resisting the urge to bite down on the velvet lips, he scooted a little farther from Matthew to have a better view of his torso. He had his eyes set on the perfect place. On the right side of his ribcage, just under his pectorals, there was a taut little patch of skin just begging to be cut open and marked as his property.

Falk debated stretching out the teasing even more, casting a longing glance at the nipple rings, glinting at him in a mischievous way. Falk sighed and shook his head. He was done playing around.

"Keep still, pet," he ordered and reached for the knife.

Matthew kept his head in place, but his eyes followed Falk's arm to the pillow.

Falk noted the moment Matthew realized what he was holding with a twisted satisfaction, delighting in the way Matthew's eyes widened a fraction, his pupils expanding even more, the golden-brown irises only thin rings around the round, black pools. Falk chuckled a little and brought the dagger up to Matthew's neck, slowly dragging it over his pulse point. Matthew's breathing quickened, his body visibly debating whether to react with panic or arousal.

"Are you willing to let me use this on you, pet?" Falk asked as he swung his leg over Matthew's body, straddling his thighs.

Matthew nodded desperately. Falk's lips curled into a pleased smile and he leaned down until their noses touched.

"It's gonna feel so good, baby, you'll be so perfect for me," he whispered.

Matthew's body was actually trembling with anticipation now. Falk chuckled and straightened up.

"What's the safe word, baby?"

Matthew frowned, looking like he was trying his hardest to remember.

"Cinnamon," he stuttered out finally, swallowing heavily.

Falk rewarded him with a soft smile and a flick of his index finger to his left nipple. Matthew arched up and let out a helpless moan. God, he was beautiful.

"I'm going to start now, pet," he announced, trailing the tip of the knife down Matthew's chest.

"Keep still and remember the rules: if you try to touch yourself, I'll break that pretty little hand of yours. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Matthew gasped.

Falk took a deep breath. It was finally time.

The first cut into Matthew's skin was heaven. Falk's eyes widened at the way the blood immediately bubbled to the surface, gathering in the narrow line. Matthew hissed, obviously in pain, but managed to keep still. Falk made a mental note to praise him for it afterwards.

Falk had his mind set on quite a long text, one he was determined to finish no matter how much it wrecked Matthew. He was dying to see the words _property of Falk Maria Schlegel_ etched into his boy's skin forever. He knew that the letters wouldn't be perfect because of how difficult it was to cut skin precisely, but maybe the crude letters would make it even better.

Falk was torn between focusing on his work and watching Matthew become unravelled. The boy was grasping a pillow with both hands in a desperate attempt to keep himself still, red in the face, gasping out small, fucked-out noises of pain. There were tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and Falk was only just halfway through _property_. He couldn't wait to see what Matthew would be like when he was done with him.

Matthew seemed to have reached his limit just when Falk started on the first _a_ in _Maria_. He was full-on crying now, trying to hide his face in his upper arm. His whole body was shaking and he was whimpering the sweetest little pleas for Falk to stop.

Falk lifted the knife away. The silver was covered with crimson blood, slowly gathering by the tip, threatening to drip down onto the white linen bedsheets. He debated giving Matthew a break, but hearing him sing so prettily was too intoxicating. He couldn't get enough of it. Falk brought the knife down again, cutting the vertical line in _r_ with a swift motion. Matthew cried out hoarsely.

"Falk, please, please stop! I - I can't-" he swallowed, trying to hide the hiccup in his voice.

Falk brought the knife up to his face, pressing the blade down on his lips to shut him up. Falk's heart skipped a beat as tiny droplets of blood welled up on the sides of the blade. Matthew whimpered, clearly in unbearable pain.

Falk shushed him.

"Now, now, pet, if you want me to stop, you have to use the safe word, remember?"

Matthew blinked _yes_.

"I'm going to take this knife away now, and if you really, really want me to stop, say the safe word. Okay?"

Falk did as he said he would, and Matthew gasped a little, his tongue darting out to run across the cuts on his lips. He kept quiet.

"That's what I thought," Falk murmured and turned his attention back to his work.

By the time he was done, the white sheets were drenched in the blood that had dribbled down Matthew's side. Falk's own hands were covered in it, making it almost impossible for him to hold the knife properly. Matthew was as white as the sheets were when they had begun, his eyes puffy and his cheeks covered with tears and snot. He was out of this world. Falk was certain that he had never laid his eyes on a sight more appealing than Matthew Greywolf, disgusting and covered in his own bodily fluids, spread out under him like his personal toy just waiting to be broken and cast aside.

Falk stroked a bloody hand down Matthew's cheek.

"I'm done, baby."

Matthew's eyes fluttered open and he smiled dopily at Falk, clearly having no idea where he was. Falk smiled a little and kissed him, teeth tugging at the split lower lip. Matthew winced in pain but kissed back immediately, grateful for the attention. Falk, just for the sake of being cruel, reached down and took a piercing in hand, twisting it a little, earning himself a throaty, truly whorish moan in return. Matthew yanked away his head and stared into Falk's eyes. He looked a lot more conscious now, a fevered glint in his eyes as he stared at Falk, panting heavily.

"Please fuck me, please, I need you so bad, I need to come, I can't bear this, fuck, fuck, Falk please-"

Falk wrapped his hands around Matthew's throat and pressed down. Matthew shut up immediately, his body going limp under Falk's.

"Do you think you deserve it, boy?" Falk hissed into Matthew's ear.

"I - I don't know, Sir," Matthew choked out, going even redder in the face, if that was possible.

Falk smirked at him.

"But I do. You were so perfect for me tonight, baby. You used your sweet little voice so well, you kept still, and you let me mark you. Isn't that right?"

Matthew nodded furiously.

"Listen, pet. Since you did so good, I'll grant your wish this once."

Matthew opened his mouth to thank him.

"...If you answer my questions. Whose property are you?"

"I'm property of Falk Maria Schlegel."

"Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you."

"That's right,"

Falk growled, smoothing his palm over the fresh cuts on Matthew's body.

"You're mine. Forever."


End file.
